Collided
by Elana01299
Summary: Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh were complete opposites. He was the popular guy, and she was the sarcastic girl. They were nothing alike. When signed up to do a project together, things aren't what they planned. Haleb, Jakria, Emaya and eventually Spoby. Sounds better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Spencer Hastings sat in the back of the classroom as she doodled on her notebook. "Alright, guys attention to the front of the class please!" Mrs. Weston spoke.

All of a sudden Toby Cavanaugh came in, with his cocky self centered ego.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Take a seat Mr. Cavanaugh." He took a seat right beside Spencer.

Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh were complete opposites. He was the cocky guy with a big ego, who was popular. And Spencer Hastings was his worst nightmare she hated him so much. She couldn't stand to be around was the loner of the school, she had a few little friends.

Her dark silky locks, her beige knit sweater and tattered black skinny jeans and a vacant look in her eyes. Her mocha colored eyes sparkled. Her blue converse, she had since the 9th grade.

His dark silky hair pushed sideways as he wore his Letterman jacket. His ocean blue eyes glistened, and his brand new black converse. **(Season 3 Toby)**

"Okay guys, as you know we having a project that will be due next week. I have assigned you all partners. So I'll read you it. Aria you're with Hanna, Emily with Caleb, Katrina with Travis, Spencer with Toby.-"

Mrs. Weston was interrupted by Spencer's mumbling.

"You got to be kidding me!" She mumbled; moving her hands in front of her desk, her fingers pointed to him and her palm facing her.

"Is their something wrong Spencer?" The brunette teacher asked as she leaned against her desk.

"Obviously, there is a problem! because there's no way in hell that I'd ever work this egotistical guy. I'd rather work by myself."

"I'm sorry Spencer, but this partner system is final. I'm sorry one day you will be thanking me for this." She replied.

Spencer just stop talking, she knew it would be no point in arguing with the teacher, because she already had a run in with the principal this week for back talking to a teacher. Toby just flashed her his million dollar smirk. She shrugged it off.

He leaned over the desk "Well I knew you always wanted a piece of Toby Cavanaugh." He whispered smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself Cavanaugh, it ain't gonna happen." She whispered back gently pushing him back smirking as well. Spencer knew what she was up for, she knew Toby was going to find any way to seduce her and make her fall in love with him.

* * *

"So what happened with you and your boyfriend all I saw was you too smirking at each other?" Hanna asked; wanting details about Spencer's 'relationship' with Toby, if that's what you call it.

"If by boyfriend _you_ mean Toby, nothing because that will never happen. He's too self centered, egotistical and such a player, I'd be damned to fall in love him. I know what he plans on doing to me, and before you say anything Han it's not what you mean." Spencer scoffed.

"Oh please, you two will be together by the end of this project." Hanna said.

"No Hanna, you got it all wrong. Just watch I'll prove you wrong."

"Whatever Spence, we all know that I'm right." She responded; texting Caleb.

"I'm going to go." Spencer replied; as she took her leather jacket and bag as she went walked home on a October afternoon.

She entered her home; she dropped her bag at the front entrance said hello to her mom and went back to her room.

"So how's school today Spence?" Her mom asked entering her room.

"It's was okay I got partnered up with Toby Cavanaugh to do a project, gosh I wish I didn't have to because he's so egotistical, self centered player guy, being around him makes me want to throw up. He has that effect on me." Spencer told her mother.

"Maybe if you got to know this Toby person, he may not seem as bad as you think?" Her mother responded.

"Please mom, trust me that boy is the way he is, he'll never change." She said. "Plus Hanna said that we might end up together, if I can't stand to be in a room with him for five seconds, what makes her think I can have a long term relationship with Toby." Spencer continued.

"I think Hanna may be right, think about it Spence, you talk to him and you immediately fall for him and boom by the end of it you guys end up together." Her mother answered.

"You keep thinking that ma; I'll be upstairs if you need me."

* * *

"Hanna can you put that down and talk to me?" Caleb asked; referring to her cellphone which she never ever puts down.

"Just because I'm texting doesn't mean I'm not paying attention babe." She said.

"You know what give me that!" Caleb replied grabbing the cellphone out of her hand.

"No, Caleb why'd you do that. You're so mean. I hate you." She whined.

"I love you too babe, this is occupying our time together, which we barely get because of babysitting your cousin, and your brother interrupting us twenty four seven. We never get any alone time."

"Ugh, whatever Caleb can I please have my phone back." She asked batting her eyelashes and pouting her lip.

"That's not going to work this time, I'm keeping this for a days."

"NO, I have to check my Instagram every few seconds for the next hideous outfit to appear on my dash board and wonder what that person was thinking."

"It'll be there when you get it back." Caleb told her kissing her and then having to leave.

"Did I mention I hate you?" She said to him before he left the Rear Window Brew.

He chuckled leaving.

"Gullible Hanna."

* * *

Hanna was over at Spencer's when the doorbell interrupted her conversation about Caleb and her. Hanna walked to the door and opened it low and be hold stood there in his leather jacket and his helmet in his hand.

"Spencer it's for you! Your boy toy is here." Hanna said leaving

Toby just chuckled _Did Hanna just really call me Spencer's boy toy? He thought to himself_.

"Ugh, it's you what do you want?" She sourly asked.

"Um I thought you'd like to get to know each other better, so that maybe when we start our project we won't have so much hate against me" He told her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and second how the hell did you find my house? Are you stalking me or now?" She asked.

"No, I asked someone they told me you lived here."

"Well I should stop telling people were I live." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you're so funny, now can you come with me please?"

"Don't try to sugar coat things, when we both know that I can't stand you, and I won't leave with you. If that's what you call an invitation you can flatter yourself out of my patio." She responded bitterly slamming the door in his face.

He walked off the porch and on his motorcycle.

"So what happened? Hanna asked.

"He said he wants to take me somewhere, probably to murder me and ask someone to help him bury my body, and long story short I slammed the door in his face." Spencer said.

"Gee, I wonder if it gonna be like this when you guys start on the project. Why don't you just give him a chance Spencer, if you don't you'll never know? It's worth a shot."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." She mumbled.

"Now come here and tell if you agree with me that these peep toe heels are the cutest things ever!" She squealed; turning Spencer's MacBook to her as she sat on her island in her kitchen.

"And Caleb thinks I can't survive without my phone." She scoffed.

"I think he's right though, I mean that thing is your baby." She sullenly told her.

Hanna flashed her a sarcastic smile "Ha ha very funny." She replied throwing a pillow at Spencer.

**Review: This is basically my first fan fiction, so I'm open to criticism. Don't worry guys Spoby will happen I promise. Update or no?- Elana **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Spencer awoke from the sound of her alarm that rang at 6:00 in the morning, she got up and showered, she picked her favourite sweater which ended up being the blue Rosewood High hooded sweatshirt a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and her dark silky hair up in a messy bun.

"Perfect." She said, before grabbing her backpack and headed downstairs towards her sister and her mother.

_If you could describe Spencer Hastings you would probably say that she is extremely intelligent, overachieving, and extremely wealthy. She constantly balances many jobs, such as internships, charity work, being part of the field hockey team and after-school clubs. She is confident, calculating, and would stand up to Alison when no one else could, showing her determination and courage. Family life can be very difficult for Spencer; her parents are often too busy to be with her and she often doesn't get along with her older sister, Melissa. Having an intellectual sister and demanding parents, Spencer doesn't want anything less than perfect_.

"Hey Mom, Melissa." Spencer said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Melissa asked; as she toasted her bread.

"Um actually no, I'm going to the brew to go and get something from the brew, so I'll see you after school." She replied picking her bag and walked to the door.

"Have fun with Toby Cavanaugh." Melissa replied.

She nodded, Spencer could practically _hear _her grin.

* * *

She entered the Rear Window Brew to order her coffee; she went up to the counter and placed her order.

"Hi, I'd like to get a mocha latte with whipped cream on the top as well as some chocolate syrup drizzled on top of that." She told the man who stood one foot away from her behind a counter.

"Is that all?" He asked

"Yes."

"Okay that's four dollars and twenty-three cents." He told her.

She gave him the money, as she was about to leave the café she spotted Aria.

"Hey, you what's wrong?" She asked; knowing she had about ten minutes to get to school.

"Oh look it's Team Sparia to the rescue!"

Spencer laughed, "What is wrong Aria." She replied in a serious tone.

"It's just...um things with Jake aren't good. We been experiencing some problems, with Ezra back in town, our relationship has been downhill from there." Aria answered holding back her tears, as she explained with minimal detail to Spencer.

"Why? Though? with Ezra you guys broke up two years ago, and now you have this amazing guy who's completely in love with you, and would do anything for you."

"I know Jake's amazing and being with him for a year now, I get to fall completely in love with him and forget my past with Ezra, but every time I see him. Those feelings come back... I don't know how to explain it, but every time I'm with him I never want to leave." Aria responded with a smile merging on her face.

"So what I'm hearing, is that you still love Ezra and being around him makes you feel a way that Jake can't basically?" Spencer asked; unknowingly knowing Aria and her were already ten minutes late to class.

"I don't know... I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." She said softly looking to ground while holding her coffee.

"You know what? I think we should get to class, because were already ten minutes late." Spencer retorted.

"Shit."

"Lets go."

They walked out of the Brew and practically started running to school.

_Aria Montgomery is introduced as an artsy girl who doesn't really fit in with the preppy, glamorous image of family is a bit odd too; her parents want her and her brother Mike call them by their first names, Ella and Byron,and they are much looser with rules than most Rosewood parents._

* * *

"Emily where the hell is Spencer and Aria?" Hanna asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She sourly replied.

Hanna groaned. "Pass me your phone."

"What happened to yours?" she asked.

"Caleb literally stole it, so give me your phone please?"

"Okay." Emily said passing her phone to Hanna.

Hanna took her phone, and had no hesitation dialling Spencer's number, when she wouldn't answer for the sixth time Hanna called her she literally gave up and called Aria instead.

She answered.

"What the hell guys? Where are you." She angrily said.

"We were having a Team Sparia moment, geez Hanna don't get your granny panties twisted."

"Oh whatever, get your butts back here. Em and I can't keep covering for you. Mrs Weston is literally catching on. Hurry up, oh and by the way get me a latte while your at it." She scoffed hanging up.

Spencer and Aria finally made it to school and they went to class, only to realize they had five minutes left.

"Ah, so it seems Hastings and Montgomery did show for my class, and I just thought they'd been skipping." She told the class

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"I'll being seen the two of you in detention today." Mrs. Weston responded.

"Where's my mocha latte?" Hanna asked.

"We didn't get it, you called us when we left the store we were almost to school."

She groaned. "I wanted a mocha lattee."

"Quit being a baby, I'll get you on after detention okay?" Spencer replied

"First of all I'm not being a baby, you guys know how grumpy I get without my coffee. And Two is a mocha latte." Hanna said

* * *

It was Lunch, as all the studenta packed the cafetria with there lunches. This wasn't like those lunch scenes you see in the movies, escpically in Mean Girls it isn't different cliques on one side. It was who ever you friends were you sit there. Spencer liked it that way.

Spencer walked over to the table at which Toby Cavanaugh and his football buddies were sitting.

"Hey." Spencer said

"Hey, are you here to kick me out of this table? Like you did at your house?" Toby replied.

"Haha, very funny Toby. I didn't kick you out of my house, I told you to leave my porch nicely." Spencer responded.

"Whatever Spence, anyway for this project meet me at the Lostwood Resort at six-thirty." Toby asked.

"Um your not like going to murder me and ask someone to help you bury the body?" She asked.

Toby just effectively laughed. "No." Toby said.

"Okay I'll meet you there." She answered walking to her table.

* * *

At the Marin home, the four girls sat in Hanna kitchen.

"So what did Toby tell you?" Hanna asked sipping her mocha latte that Spencer finally given her.

"Nothing really, he said he wanted to meet me at the Lostwood Resort at six-thirty." Spencer replied.

"Whoa, he wants to meet you at the Lostwood Resort?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I asked him if he was going to murder me and ask someone to help bury my body he said no so everything's okay."

The girls just laughed. "Spencer what don't you get?" Hanna asked.

"You. Toby. Motel. Alone. Wild Thing." Hanna said

"Ew no. It's Toby not Alex, although I won't mind doing it wit Alex Santiago." Spencer answered smirking.

"Oh Spencer I'm eating!" Hanna said.

"Too much information." Aria squealed.

_Hanna is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from A. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. She tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature._

* * *

"Hey I'm here. I don't see you." Spencer said

"I'm inside in the lobby." Toby replied.

Spencer went inside and saw Toby getting the room key. She started to get anxious about what exactly going to happen.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

"Oh that, it's Scrabble."

"Scrabble?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so when we get bored from the project we can take a break and play Scrabble." He explained.

"Okay."

They went into the room and both sat on the bed, as Toby took out the Scrabble board.

"So tell me about you Spence?" He asked.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Like, where you were born, favorite bands, song, movies, book stuff like that?" He asked.

"Okay so I was born in Brooklyn, New York. I moved to Rosewood when I was twelve you?" She asked putting a word on the board.

"I was here. My mum died when I was seven, two years later my dad remarried to Jenna's mum and she became my step sister." He said.

"Jenna Marshall Jenna?" She asked.

"Yeah, your favorite bands?"

"My favorite bands are the Arctic Monkeys, The Neighbourhood, The Lumineers, Marina and the Diamonds and Metric." She said.

"Mine would be Skrillex." Toby replied.

"Really?" She asked giggling.

"Yup, favorite song?"

"Riptide by Vance Joy hands down you?" Spencer answered.

"Twist and Shout by the Beatles."

"You listen to the beatles?" She said giggling.

"Yeah. I'm like the pro." He responded; honestly right now he loved the way Spencer giggled he thought it was cute.

"Name all four tell me how the two died, and name five of their songs and from what album?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Ringo Starr, John Lennon, George Harrison and Paul McCartney. John Lennon was assassinated by a fan. George Harrison died of Lung Cancer in 2001. The songs are Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds, Come Together, I am a Walrus, Yellow Submarine and Drive my Car. They are from the Abbey Road record."

"Wow you do know your songs." She answered.

"Favorite Movie and book?" He asked.

"Um Twenty-One and Twenty Two Jump Street. My favourite book would be The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, and The Beautiful and The Damned by F. Scott Fitzgerald you?"

"Fast and Furious collection and I don't read books." Toby said smirking.

"Wow, My feel good movie would have to be The Vow. Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum have great chemistry in the movie. It so sad but yet so feel good because the guy Channing Tatum goes out of his way to make his wife remember their relationship, by taking her to their favorite places ans puts the pieces together. She gets engaged to a different guy, but later breaks it off. Her husband Channing Tatum becomes a stranger to her. The sad part is that see never regains her memory." Spencer explained.

"Wow Spencer Hastings."

"If you don't mind me asking whatever happened to your dad?" He asked.

"Oh um he left my mom and sister when I was just one years old. I've heard good and bad things about him. But if you're asking if I talk to him that's no." Spencer responded.

"I'm sorry." He said with sympathy.

"It's okay, my mom was right about you. She told me that maybe Toby isn't as bad as you think. I have to agree with her." She said softly.

"Why thank you."

It was 3:00 am and the both fell asleep.

_One year older than his stepsister, Toby had a bad reputation in middle school. He was rather creepy and perverted, resulting in a flurry of outlandish rumors about him being spread around Rosewood Highschool . Although his parents didn't like it. Although these rumors lashed out he was the one who murdered Alison DiLaurentis. The only person who saw him for him was Emily and Spencer._

**OOO I smell some Spoby headed our way. **

**Review What do you think? Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter you guys are amazing!**

**-Elana **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my ff friends :) so I'm back with Chapter Three. Sorry for the late update I've been having a really busy summer, but I wouldn't be forgetting to update for my lovely friends. This chapter will have Spoby fluff, because who doesn't love Spoby fluff? Anyway enough of my talking **

**Enjoy the chapter below, and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Spencer slowly crept back into her house as she closed the door she started walking to her bedroom. Her hair tangled mess as she went to ready for a girl's day that is what Hanna calls it.

"Well, well well, look who finally decided to show up,Looks like you and Toby are getting along pretty, well, huh?" Hanna smirked, kinking an eyebrow.

"We're just friends," Spencer defended herself.

"Right," Hanna drew out. "Looks like more than that to me. Spending time together every day, laughing, hanging out, joking around. You sure you're _just_ friends?"

"I promise," Spencer swore. "Only that."

"If you say so," Hanna sing-songed. Emily and Aria laughed and Hanna rolled her eyes playfully.

Hanna said, as she shuffled though Spencer's nail polish from Frosty Blue -to Firey Fushia

"Who's shirt are you wearing?" Aria asked smirking

Spencer looked down and groaned "Crap," "I forgot to give Toby back his shirt." She replied laying her bag on her bed as she tried to tame her her hair dresser mirror.

"Don't you mean you forgot to give _your_ boyfriend his shirt back?" Hanna inquired as a smile approached on her face as she sat on Spencer's bed applying a coat of Loco Coco Lime Nail polish on her nails.

"I forgot and how many times to I have to tell you, that Toby and I are just friends. We aren't and will never date you understand Hanna?" She asked angrily.

"Geez, though I'd just ask Spence you didn't need to your granny panties twisted," Hanna exclaimed.

Hanna picked up her phone and as she texted Spencer a message

_Hey Spence I want all the dets! of what you and Cavanaugh did. Don't worry I won't tell the other girls!. If you tell me I'll give you my Burberry's You better take care of my babies those are really expensive shoes like 5,000 dollars expensive. Consider it a early birthday gift Spence! Oh and tell me in Science I need something to do then look at Ms. Weston hideous outfit what was she thinking? Love ya Hanna Banana._

Spencer heard a buzz as she picked up her phone. Hanna thought it was the message from her. Instead it was from Alex. Spencer shrieked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Alex just texted me he wants to go to the dance with me," Spencer said.

"That's great Spence," Emily replied.

"Yeah, what are you going to wear?" Aria asked Spencer as she flipped though a magazine.

"Ugh, why can't you just not go with Alex instead ask your boytoy to come along," Hanna responded.

"What's your obsession with Toby and me, we're friends that's all," Spencer commented.

"Nothing, I just think you guys are cute together, not like towel boy and you?"She replied.

"Whatever Han, can we just change the subject, besides Toby coming over to finish our project, so you need to go," Spencer said gesturing them to leave her bedroom.

"Have fun making out," Hanna responded smirking.

* * *

Toby sat in Spencer's bedroom as she fixed her hair. She put her hair in a high ponytail.

"What do you think of this hairstyle?" She asked Toby who was sitting on her bed.

"Fine, like the other Spence. Why so worked up on your hair. Last I knew you didn't care what you looked like," He explained.

"Yeah I know, but tonight's the homecoming dance, and Alex asked me to go so I just want to look my best," She answered.

"Your beautiful no matter how you look, now let's just work on project?" He said/asked.

"Thanks and you know we're making/painting a brain, you know?" She explained.

"I know that you goof, so you ready to paint?" He asked.

"Wait, we still have to make the brain," She replied.

"No need for that, I already made it, I'm an architect & a carpenter you know," He answered.

"Oh that's good."

_20 Minutes Later..._

"Toby are you done painting the half of the brain?" She asked.

"Toby, Earth to Toby?" She continued.

"Oh what yeah, I'm done. I was just busy."

"Really, who were you texting not that I care or anything," She said continuing painting her half of the brain and writing down on sticky notes what happens in the brain.

"It was just Lauren, she wanted to know if I was going to the homecoming dance," He replied annoyed.

Toby just started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Spencer inquired.

"You have some paint on your nose," He said.

"Oh thanks for telling me but I don't see anything?" She asked.

As soon as she turned around Toby smeared paint all over Spencer's cheek.

"Oh you are so dead," She answered.

She ran down the stairs as she carried behind her a paint brush.

"Cavanaugh get back here now, I know all the hiding spots in this house!" She exclaimed.

He came out of his hiding spot as she chased him before running into Hanna who stood in the doorway of Spencer's house.

"Spence, we gotta go, what's happening here?" Hanna inquired; as she saw Spencer with Toby

"Nothing, we were just having a little fun that's all," Spencer replied.

"Oh my god did you two do the wild thing after I left!" Hanna squealed.

"Ugh, Hanna no besides Toby has a girlfriend," She said

"Oh whatever it's the birth of Spoby!". She squealed again.

"Um I'm gonna go, so I'll see you later," He replied grabbing his jacket and leaving.

* * *

2 hours later...

Spencer shuffled though her dresses for what she should wear for the dance. After hours of shuffling she couldn't find anything to wear. Really Spencer Hastings has nothing to wear? When did this happen.

She grabbed her things as she went over to Hanna's

"Hey Han, can I borrow a dress for tonight?" She asked as she dropped her jacket and bag in her bed.

"When do you have nothing to wear?" Hanna replied deciding on what to wear too.

"What do you think of the dress?" She said as she picked up the aqua colored dress with a silver beading and ruffled bottom (The one she wore in the homecoming episode).

"It's nice, but can we just pick a dress for me now?" Spencer asked.

"Fine, stubborn much." Hanna mumbled.

"How about this?" She asked as she picked up a strapless black dress that ended just above the knee.

"I like it, but it's too Hanna, I want something more Spencer," She responded as she examined the dress.

"That's your problem right there, you too yourself. Tonight you can be like me, besides this dress will fit you so good, so you impress a certain someone," Hanna explained.

"I guess, I'll go try it on."

Spencer went to go try on the dress, as Hanna slipped into her dress. She fixed her hair in to a nice but still nice bun and applied her makeup.

"Hey how do I look?" Spencer said as she entered Hanna room once again.

"Wow, some one looks stunning!" Hanna exclamied.

"Same back to you!"

"Come here, let me do your makeup." Hanna said.

"Why you don't I'm capable of applying makeup to my face, Han I love you but I'm not five anymore," Spencer replied raising her eyebrow.

"No, but I have the perfect shade to go with the dress," Hanna responded.

"Fine but if you ruin this I will kill you," Spencer answered.

"Okay calm down geez, who peed in your cheerios this morning," Hanna commented as she applying the last bit of makeup to her face.

"Okay now can we go, I want Alex to see me in this dress," Spencer replied; as she grabbed her clutch and jacket as she left Hanna's room. Hanna right behind her.

"I know someone who's gonna love you in that dress," Hanna commented smriking.

Spencer just groaned as she knew who she was talking about.

"I bet he's not even gonna go, he's probably partying it up with his football buddies and Lauren I suppose," Spencer scoffed.

"Seems like someone's jealous," Hanna sing songed.

"I am not!" Spencer defended herself as she blushed a little. _Am I starting to develop feelings for Toby? No... Spencer he has a girlfriend._

They both left as they were already thirty minutes late to the dance because Hanna had to pull over every few minutes to pee. They soon reached the school.

* * *

"Hey guys why are you late?" Aria inquired.

"Well if this one over here didn't have to pull over every fricking few seconds to pee, we would've been here earlier," Spencer replied pointing to Hanna who just rolled her eyes and went to go find Caleb.

"Have you guys seen Alex?" Spencer asked.

"Um no I haven't seem him yet, why are you looking for him anyway?" Emily inquired.

"Em, he's her date to the dance," Aria told her softly.

Spencer just stood there confused as she raised her eyebrow sightly.

"Why who did you think I was taking to the dance?" She asked.

"Wait never-mind, I already know the answer to that question," She replied.

Spencer went over to an empty bench as she tried to call Alex. "Great, voice mail again," She mumbled.

_Hey Alex, it's me Spencer I was wondering where you are? You were supposed to meet me at the dance remember this is vaguely your idea, anyway I'm already at the school. So just call me back okay?. Bye._

"Were's your date?" A familiar voice asked.

"A no show I guess, you know Aria this was his idea and yet he doesn't show up," Spencer scoffed.

"I'm guessing he's just running a little late, he wouldn't stand you up Spence believe me," Aria responded as she tried to calm Spencer down.

"I guess you're right," Spencer replied "Thanks Aria you're a great friend." She contiuned.

"Anything for you Spence," She responded; as Spencer went over to the punch table to grab some punch.

"You look stunning," A familiar voice complimented her.

"Thanks, not bad yourself. You clean up pretty nice," Spencer commented, as she wrapped her arms around the red cup.

"Where's the towel boy from your dad's country club?" Toby inquired.

"The towel boy has a name and he's offically a no show." Spencer replied slightly angry.

"Enough about me, what about you? I thought you were at home partying it up with Lauren, and your football buddies," She said.

"Oh, no I decided to come here. I wanted to see you..." He replied.

Spencer just raised her eyebrow and her mouth just formed a O shape.

"And Lauren of course," He added.

"Nice save," She commented laughing.

Back where Hanna was standing beside Caleb, Emily and Maya, as well as Aria and Holden; since she and Jake were broken up because she still felt something for Ezra, but didn't go back to him.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Hanna asked smiling.

"Yeah they are, I guess it's all thanks to Matchmaker Hanna," Caleb spoke.

"That's what they called me, you know this afternoon I saw them together together, I mean she had paint on her cheek because Toby himself decided to smear Spencer with it, and she chased after him, or so she says. I could tell that she was blushing. Seems like someone likes a certain Cavaunaugh I may add." Hanna explained.

"They were probably just having a little fun," Emily added.

"And before you say anything Hanna not that kind of fun," Emily continued.

"Oh whatever, seriously am I the only one who thinks their like made for each other?" Hanna asked.

* * *

Spencer left the gym as she grabbed her clutch and jacket as she just went to the beach by herself in the middle of the dark at apporixmently eleven at night, with her shoes in her hand as she walked barefoot in the cold sand of the quiet beach as she sat and heard the waves swish back and forth.

"We thought we'd find you here," Aria spoke.

As they sat down beside Spencer and was silent for about ten minutes before Emily spoke.

"What happened back there in the gym Spence?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing, I wasn't feeling the dance, and on top of all that my date was a no show, so all of this was a waste of time, but thanks for the dress Han." Spencer said.

"Hey, no problem we're all here for you." Hanna added.

"Where's your dates?" She asked.

"We left them back at the school, because we knew that our friend needed us, and if that meant no dates then we would do it," Emily said.

"Thanks guys, but I'm perfectly fine," Spencer assured them.

"You really liked Alex didn't you?" Emily asked as she wiped the tear from Spencer's face.

"I did not anymore."

"Spencer can we talk?" A voice called from behind her.

**Review. What do you think of this long chapter? I need you're help here I wrote another story set four years into the future, the girls graduated high school and moved on. I think that could be a possible sequel to this story because it seems to fit. Read it and tell me what you think?. Anyway. who enjoyed the Spoby fluff and Spanna fluff? (I did!) **

**Next Chapter will be basically a Spencer, Alex confrontation and some Spoby and Haleb. So tune in next week my lovely friends I'll be waiting right here!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm back with an exciting chapter, I was going to update Aug. 10th but then I went to Canada's Wonderland, and I got back really late so for those of you that live in the states Canada's Wonderland is basically the Canadian and different version of Six Flags. And then I've been really busy until now. _

Enough of my talking enjoy the chapter below!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Spencer can we talk?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

She turned around and saw none other than Alex Santiago.

Spencer got up and walked towards him. "Sure."

"What is it that you want to talk about Alex?" Spencer bitterly asked.

"Um first what are you doing in that fancy dress?" He asked.

"Homecoming. I was supposed to be there with you instead I was left alone and my friends had to comfort me, but since this whole freaking thing was your idea where the hell where you? I mean is this what you do. Ask a girl to homecoming or a date and then don't show up and make a stupid excuse to get out of the mess you made?" She explained.

"That was tonight? I thought it was next week, Spencer I'm sorry. I really like you. You should've called me and told me, I would have dropped everything and came to be with you," He replied.

"Should've have called you?! I left you dozens and dozens have messages, but out of some insecurity you never called me back why is that?" She inquired.

"My phone was turned off."

"Yeah okay, if you expect to believe that. I had enough of your excuses Alex, this is goodbye." Spencer responded walking away.

"Spencer Happy birthday," Alex said.

She didn't turn around instead she kept walking. Alex on the other hand tries to catch up with Spencer and explain to her why he really couldn't come to Homecoming.

* * *

"So Spence, what did Alex say to you?" Aria said over the phone, as Spencer changed into something more comfortable.

"Nothing really just a bunch of excuses, I can't believe I actually liked him. That another mistake added to the list, anyway how was the rest of homecoming?" She asked.

"It was okay, but we all missed you; anyway Happy Birthday Spencer your finally Eighteen. How does it feel to be an adult," Hanna said taking over the phone.

"It feels good; anyway do you guys want come over and watch a movie or something?" She asked examining her hairstyle.

"Sorry Spence we can't. Aria is meeting with Jake; Caleb and I have this boring function to attend and believe me I wish I could get out of it, but I can't it just a function for a dead guy, and Em is gonna be busy with Maya. So that only leaves one person," She explained.

"Look I gotta call you back someone's at the door so I'm gonna go bye,"

* * *

Spencer went to the door and stood there was Alex.

"Look Spencer just listen me I want to explain to you what happened and the reason I couldn't come to homecoming," He answered.

"So what you told me at the beach _was_ a bunch of excuses."

"Just meet me at Mandalos at six." Alex said.

He just left and she shut the door, a few minutes later another person rings her doorbell.

* * *

"You know I should really get rid of that stupid thing," She mumbled opening the door again.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Spencer inquired.

"Is your mother home?" He asked.

"No she isn't, why is there something that you need." She asked curiously.

"No would you just tell your mother to give me a call?" He inquired; leaving the front porch.

"Yeah, I can tell her that."

He turned around and told his daughter. "Oh tell Melissa I say Hi, and that she needs to give me a call as well," He asked.

Spencer hurt that her father didn't remember her birthday. But it doesn't bother her since her father wasn't even apart of her life anyway only Melissa. His precious angle.

"Yeah I'll tell her that," She said closing the door and walking back to her kitchen.

She groaned as another person bothered her.

* * *

"What now?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry I'll just come back when you feel better Spence." Toby answered though the door.

"No it's okay," She replied opening the door.

"Happy Birthday!" He told her.

"Yeah thanks but this is shaping out to be the worst birthday ever," She scoffed.

"Well I hope this makes you feel better," He said handing her the bottle of 1920 vintage champagne.

"You got me champagne?" She asked laughing.

"I heard it helps."

"I know who would love this," She retorted.

"Thanks for the gift Toby," Spencer replied.

"Who said anything of me being done?" He asked.

"Toby I—"

"—Here." He interjected handing her the gift.

"You got me the limited edition of The Beautiful and the Damned," She said looking up to him as her face filled with shock.

"There's a little surprise inside the book." He told her.

"I hate surprises!" She groaned.

"Well I'm sure your going to like this one," He answered.

"Okay well I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with me now?" Spencer replied anxiously.

"I'd love too, but I have this dinner date thing to go to so it's impossible to get out of it," He responded.

"Oh okay, well thanks for the gifts Toby, have fun on your date," She said more hurt. _Was she really developing feelings for a guy she once hated. No... no it's not possible. _

* * *

"Hanna are you done putting up the decorations for Spence's party?" Emily asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I did it like an hour ago," She replied; texting Caleb.

"Give me that," Emily replied. Grabbing Hanna's phone. "We have only less than two hours to complete everything, and your sitting her just texting Caleb. While Aria and I are busy decorating." Emily said angrily.

"Like I told you Em, I did decorate ok, I helped Aria put up the banner, and believe me it wasn't easy. My legs started cramping and it was the longest hour of my life," She whined defending herself.

"That's why you don't wear six freaking inches of stilettos, how do you expect to do in them? Might as well milk a cow," Emily suggested; crossing her arms.

Disappointed at the way Hanna was acting and her behavior towards helping. Something needed to be fixed. Like seriously who wears six inch stilettos when decorating a party.

They taught they'd surprise Spencer by throwing her a surprise party since she was turning eighteen, and it might get her mind off of Alex and homecoming.

"You know this is going to turn out bad," Hanna replied.

"Why?" Aria inquired.

"Because you guys know that Spencer's hates surprises this is basically going to piss her off," Hanna added.

"You mean she's going to like it," Aria corrected.

"No, I mean she's literally not going to like this, Because like I said she hates surprises. Her words not mine," Hanna assured them.

"Well this is one of those tiny Surprise she's going to like believe me," Emily spoke.

"Did you guys here anything from Spence about Alex?" Emily inquired; laying the bowl of chips on the table.

"She called me earlier and told me that me that she was get this meeting Alex for dinner at Mandolos at six, apparently he wants to explain what happened to homecoming," Hanna explained.

"Why would she want to meet after what happened at homecoming?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. She just told me she wanted answers," Hanna said.

* * *

Spencer got ready for her 'dinner date' with Alex. She wasn't in the mood of talking to him, but tonight was one exception. She wanted answers to why he left her at homecoming. She was done getting a bunch of excuses from him. Because honestly she is at her breaking point where Alex is concerned. She had enough of him and his BS.

She drove to Mandolos with fifteen minutes to spare she sat down at a booth.

_"Just fifteen more minutes Spence, then you'll get the answers you'll need. That's if he shows up."_ She thought to herself.

She drummed her fingers on the wooden dark brown table as she sat there waiting for him.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Typical Alex." Spencer mumbled to herself before calling him.

"Where are you?" She asked; slightly annoyed.

"Running late I'm on my way," He said.

He finally arrived.

"Hey, you didn't think I'd show did you?" He asked.

"Cut the crap. I don't have much time just tell me why you left me by myself at homecoming?" She inquired.

"To be honest I wasn't working late, I was there at the gym I saw you with him, and I thought you brought another date to homecoming. So I went for a walk that's not until I saw you at the beach, that I was going to ask you if you wanted to head back, but then your friends showed up I just walked away, I couldn't see you because you looked so beautiful."

"Wait wait.. You thought I took Toby Cavanaugh to homecoming? No that's not what happened. He's just a friend and we were talking that's all. I was waiting for you to show up. You could have just called me and told me you were at the beach, instead of making up a bunch of lies to cover your tracks. I would have understood. I'm not a bad person you know that." She explained rashingly.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" He asked.

"That is something I have to think about, I hope what you just told me wasn't a lie because if it is I swear to god I'll rip youhr face off and I'm not afarid to do it." She responded.

"It's the complete truth," He assured her.

"I have to go Alex, so I guess this is goodbye." She said; getting up and walking away.

* * *

"Spencer's going to be here any minute, hurry up with the last details," Aria shouted.

"I hope she likes this surprise." Hanna replied.

"I think she will." Emily softly spoke.

Spencer pulled up a few minutes later as she got out and headed to the party room.

"God I hope this isn't a surprise, because they know how much surprises bug me," She mumbled to herself. Before opening the door.

"SURPRISE!" They all said in unison coming up behind the long table.

"Guys what is all this?" She asked.

"It's your surprise party, duh" Emily spoke.

"You didn't need to do this honestly. I'm perfectly fine sitting at home in pajamas watching chick flicks and eating tubs of Chunky Monkey." She answered.

"Really, that's how you planned on spending your birthday Spence. Your eighteen years old. You should live a little. Take some tequila shots and enjoy the rest the night because your honestly only eighteen once." Hanna replied.

"I have to get something from my car, I'll be back." She said; grabbing her purse and walking out to her car.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Her dad asked.

"The same goes for you. Are you spying on me now. What makes you think I want anything to do with you, after eighteen years yuo finally show up why is that?" She inquired; crossing her arms to face her dad.

"I can't talk now. I have to go meet my fiancee, so goodnight Spencer."

"Fiancee? Dad what are you talking about, Who?"

* * *

**Review I know this chapter is LONG OVERDUE but I was experiencing writer's block. So what do you think of this chapter? Who's Peter Hastings' fiancee? Is Spencer and Toby getting together? Is she going to forgive Alex?. You'll see in the next few chapters. If you like me to answer any of these questions leave them in my inbox or in the review, and you'll get your answer before the next chapter which will be up Friday or next week. So stay tuned my lovely friends. I'll be waiting right here. Till next week! **

**-Elana**


End file.
